Une terrible erreur
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: Les Potter rejettent et font subir les pires atrocité à leur fils Harry car il serait un cramol. Mais un jour ils vont trop loin et le monstre en lui, son tendre protecteur, va l'envoyer en sécurité. Là-bas, il obtiendra l'aide de personnes pour le moins inattendues. Réussira-t-il à trouver l'amour et à surmonter ses cauchemars? CréatureHarry! OmégaHarry! Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1: Naissance

**Diclaimer:** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

* * *

 _L'homme naît, vit ce qu'il vit et puis meurt._

 _Il faut être prêt pour la mort comme pour la naissance._

 _ **Une enquête au pays de Driss Chraïbi**_

* * *

 **Une terrible erreur**

 _Chapitre 1 : Naissance_

Hôpital St-Mangouste, 31 juillet 1980, 23 h 00

 **Dans la salle d'accouchement** , la chaleur faisait ruisseler le visage de la sage-femme qui essayait de soulager la souffrance de Lily Potter, future mère de deux adorables bébés. Nous pouvons également entendre des bruits et plus exactement des gémissements, des pleurs, ... en dehors de la salle. En effet, c'était le jour J, où la noble famille Potter allait avoir ses héritiers. C'était un jour heureux, mais stressant pour la famille et les amis qui attendaient ce jour depuis longtemps. La médicomage essuya la sueur sur le front de Lily en plein travail tandis que la sage femme Célia s'occupait d'aider Lily à mettre au monde les jumeaux.

* * *

 **Attendant devant la salle d'accouchement** se trouvaient Sirius Black, maraudeur et meilleur ami de James Potter, le futur heureux papa de deux magnifiques garçons. Sirius était un homme aux yeux gris insondables avec des cheveux noirs longs fit son apparition en premier. Son visage était très beau et ayant l'apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine des Black. On pouvait remarquer ses vêtements qui étaient d'une grande qualité, marque de sa position de Lord dans la société magique anglaise. Cet homme de très grande taille était serait le parrain du cadet Harrison. Il avait l'intention d'en faire son héritier et fils adoptif par la magie.

À côté de Sirius se trouvait un autre maraudeur Remus Lupin. C'était un homme aux cheveux châtains et ayant son visage recouvert de cicatrices laissées par un certain loup-garou dans son enfance. Sa tenue vestimentaire était tout l'opposé de son ami. Il portait des habits usés et avoir l'air très fatigué et malade. On pouvait voire des cernes sous ces yeux bleus. Cet homme était le futur parrain de l'ainé des Potter. Cet homme doux avait un petit problème de fourrure une fois par mois, le jour de la pleine lune. Il était devenu un loup-garou suite à la morsure de Fenrir Greyback, ce dernier connu pour transformer des sorciers et essentiellement des enfants dont Rémus Lupin faisait partie.

Et il y avait également le dernier maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow. Il était un petit homme d'apparence médiocre. Il avait des petits yeux humides d'un brun commun. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et décolorés avec un début de calvitie. Il avait un visage d'une teinte terreuse. Il avait également un nez pointu et une tête de rat. Ses vêtements étaient de seconde main. En effet, il venait d'une famille pauvre et n'ayant plus que sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se permettre des vêtements plus chers.

Tous trois s'inquiétaient pour la famille Potter, bien que le troisième, c'était pour une toute autre raison que Sirius et Remus. Toutefois, ils attendaient anxieusement le premier cri des nouveaux-nés.

* * *

Salle d'accouchement

\- Allez, courage Mme Potter, je vois la tête du premier. Allez poussez encore un petit peu. Lily poussa encore et encore. Cela faisait six heures qu'elle était là et elle était très fatiguée, mais également très concentré. En effet, ses bébés arrivaient et allaient faire d'elle la mère la plus heureuse du monde. James Potter, torturé par ce que sa femme endurait, se jurait pour la centième fois de ne plus faire l'amour avec elle.

On pouvait voir sur le visage pâle de la mère des gouttelettes de sueurs roulées sur son front humide pour finir sur sa blouse d'hôpital bleue. On voyait bien qu'elle était épuisée. En effet, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était dans cette salle en train de pousser pour faire sortir ses jumeaux. Rien que ça. Quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Madame, c'est un magnifique garçon. Toutes mes félicitations. Et il est en bonne santé! Dit sa médicomage Tania. Comment voulez-vous l'appeler?

\- Joseph James Charlus Potter ... Le petit ne cessait de pleurer. Il avait les cheveux roux comme sa mère mais en bataille comme son père. Il avait aussi les traits et les yeux bruns de son père, cependant, il avait hérédité du nez de cochon de son grand-père maternel. Tania coupa le cordon ombilical et tapota dans le dos du premier né.

Mais l'heure de repos de Lily Potter alias Evans n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le deuxième arrivait. Les contractions ne firent qu'augmenter et l'heure de repos s'approcher.

\- Il vient, il vient! chuchota la sage-femme. Allons, ma chère, encore un petit effort et nous pourrons nous reposer. Lily releva son visage, inondé de larmes et de sueurs.

\- Je...je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive plus.

\- Allons, allons! gronda la sage-femme. Il est presque là.

James Potter inquiet pour sa femme lui serra la main et l'encouragea. L'assistante de Tania, Célia, déposa le premier bébé dans les bras du père et c'est à ce moment-là et uniquement à ce moment-là que Joseph cessa de pleurer. L'assistante se retourna et revient aider Mrs Potter avec son deuxième bébé.

-Bien, allons-y. Poussez, poussez, ça y est presque, la tête va passer. Allez poussez... encore... poussez...Et quelques secondes plus tard, dans un deuxième cri, le deuxième sortit et pleura un petit peu et se calma directement dès que Tania le nettoya. Elle fit les mêmes démarches auprès du deuxième né. Elle coupa le cordon ombilical et tapota ensuite le dos du bébé. Elle s'adressa à la nouvelle mère.

\- Félicitations madame, c'est encore un garçon superbe. Comment allez-vous l'appeler?

\- Harrison Gabriel Sirius Potter...

Le petit était tout le contraire de son frère. Il avait moins pleuré et était plus calme que son frère. Il avait également des cheveux noirs corbeaux mais il possédait les yeux verts de sa mère. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes car ils étaient couleur émeraude et non d'un vert pomme. Sa tignasse n'était pas indomptable comme celle de son frère nouveau-né et de son père. Tania déposa le petit Harry dans les bras de son père où était déjà son frère Joseph.

\- Bravo, madame. C'est deux jolis petits garçons que vous avez là. S'exclama la médicomage.

Je dois faire des tests pour voir s'ils sont porteurs. Les grossesse masculines sont très difficiles. Les porteurs deviennent fertiles et peuvent tomber enceint dès leur seize ans, âge auquel ils ont leur maturité magique et dans certains cas leur héritage de créature. Il est très important à savoir qu'il est très dangereux et risqué pour eux de porter un enfant avant cet âge, cela est risqué pour l'enfant voir le porteur. Le taux de décès est énormément élevé, rares sont ceux qui survivre. Je vous conseille de faire très attention à eux si il s'avère que l'un voir les deux le sont. Il faut savoir que les hommes qui peuvent porter des enfants sont extrêmement rares. Il y a environ 0,0001% d'enfants de sexe masculin qui le sont chaque année. Il ne sera pas étonnant que vos enfants n'ont pas ce don. Elle testa tout d'abord l'aîné.

\- Votre premier né est en bonne santé. Il n'est pas un porteur, ce qui en soit n'est pas une surprise. James sourit. Tania prit le cadet et l'examina en lançant des sortilèges plutôt compliqués comme pour le précédent.

\- Par contre, pour le second né, je suis très contente de vous annoncer qu'il est porteur. Cela est incroyable vu la rareté de ce don. C'est un honneur pour moi d'assister à la naissance de l'un d'entre eux. Vous devez en être très fier. Soyez attentif à lui. L'hôpital va vous envoyer dans les prochains jours plusieurs livres sur les porteurs afin que vous sachiez tout à propos d'eux.

\- Bien entendu. Dit James heureux. Et est-ce que nous pouvons connaître également la créature en laquelle se transformeront mes enfants ou il est encore trop tôt pour savoir ?

\- L'héritage de créatures magiques est courant tout en restant rare. Il y a donc une chance qu'un de vos fils ait un héritage magique. Il n'y a que dix pour cent du monde magique anglais qui en ont un, au contraire des autres, comme en France qui ont cinquante pour cent des sorciers qui en ont un. Ensuite, il est trop tôt pour le savoir maintenant. C'est en fonction de la maturité magique, du noyau magique, des ancêtres et d'autres facteurs qui indiqueront cela, mais c'est vraiment vers le seizième anniversaire de vos enfants que vous saurez s'ils ont un héritage magique ou non. Vous devez attendre qu'ils rendre dans leur héritage pour savoir s'ils en ont un ou pas.

\- Et peut-on savoir qu'elle créature, ils pourront être?

-Non, c'est la même chose. Vous saurez uniquement s'ils sont soumis ou non, bien sûr dans le cas où ils ont un héritage de créature magique. Cela vous le verrez en fonction de leurs comportements ou caractères. Pour la créature magique, c'est en fonction des créatures magiques parmi vos ancêtre. Vous aurez alors peut-être un idée de quels gènes ils pourront hériter.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ces informations et pour votre aide.

\- De rien. C'est avec plaisir. Après tout, c'est mon métier. Mon assistante va vous raccompagner votre famille et vous à la chambre mise à votre disposition.

* * *

Dans la chambre de repos

James se concentra sur sa femme exténuée et ses charmants jumeaux. Lily Potter s'effondra épuisée et vidée de toute énergie, sur le lit, mais très heureuse. James repris la parole.

\- Lily, ma chérie, je m'occupe des bébés! Va te reposer! Tu en a bien besoin. Je te retrouverai après avec les enfants.

* * *

La médicomage Tania remplit le formulaire de naissance presque achevée où elle écrivait: Joseph Potter né à 23 h 45 Harrison Potter né à 24 h 00.

* * *

 _~Ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu?_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Quelle sera la vie des jumeaux? Une idée..._

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus mes chapitres_

 _ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires,_

 _ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis.~_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?~_


	2. Chapter 2: 31 Octobre 1981

**Diclaimer:** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

* * *

 _Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser._

 _Où qu'il soient._

 _Où qu'ils aillent._

 _Un jour, il se rencontrent._

 _ **Claudie Galley**_

* * *

 **Une terrible erreur**

 _Chapitre 2 : 31 Octobre 1981_

1 octobre 1981, le manoir des Potter à Godric Halloween

 **James et Lily** s'étaient absentés en ce jour fatidique, en effet, ils avaient été invités chez les Londubat. Ils avaient alors demandé à la fille de leur voisine, Rebecca, de s'occuper des jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. La jeune Rebecca, âgée de 20 ans, était une cracmol. Elle ne représentait alors aucun risque pour leurs enfants. Elle pouvait donc s'en occuper sans utiliser la magie. Elle ne risquerait pas de blesser pas mégarde les deux nourrissons.

* * *

 **Rebecca** était en train de s'occuper du jeune Joseph qui ne faisait que quémander sans cesse l'attention des plus âgés tandis qu'Harry était quant à lui délaissé par leurs parents, leurs oncles, leurs parrains et marraines, les amis de leurs parents, ... Tout simplement parce qu'il était plus sage, plus timide, très calme et déjà terriblement intelligent.

A peine âgé d'un an, il avait déjà compris qu'il n'était pas aussi bien que leur frère Joseph. Effectivement, Joseph avait hérité du caractère des deux parents et pas de leurs qualités mais bel et bien de leurs défauts, il réclamait sans cesse l'attention des autres, il pleurait aussi sans cesse quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il était déjà colérique comme son père et impatient comme sa mère. Ce n'était pas la faute de son entourage si personne ne s'occupait pas de lui, on ne le remarquait tout simplement pas pour la plupart du temps. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup remarquer en raison de son caractère calme et timide.

De plus, son jumeau était bruyant et demandait sans arrêt qu'on s'occupe de lui. De part le caractère de son jumeau, celui-ci se faisait remarquer et son frère devient très vite invisible aux yeux des autres. Ses parents ainsi que ceux qui venaient chez eux avaient par conséquent tendance à l'oublier beaucoup plus facilement, contrairement à son jumeau.

* * *

 **Harry** était déjà placé dans son berceau, à côté de celui de son jumeau. Un rouge et or, plein de peluches de lions où il était écrit dessus en or: Joseph, et le second berceau plus petit était argenté et bleu dénué de toutes peluches où il était écrit dessus en argenté: Harrison.

Rebecca était en train de bercer le petit Joseph qui ne voulait pas aller dormir mais qui voulait jouer avec son balais volant en jouet, le petit balais s'élevait pas plus haut que 30 cm d'hauteur et avançait très lentement, ce balais lui avait été offert par Sirius, le parrain d'Harrison.

* * *

 **Pendant le temps que Rebecca** berçait le turbulent, une ombre s'approchait de la maison silencieusement. Il faisait froid et venteux en cette nuit du 31 juillet 1981. L'ombre ouvrit le portail sans courir aucun risque car le secret lui avait été révélé par le gardien du secret; le sort fidelas ne pouvait donc plus fonctionner sur cette ombre maléfique. L'ombre s'avançait sans crainte dans le jardin des Potter. L'ombre se réjouissait parce que le futur obstacle sera éléminé.

Rebecca entendit un bruit de craquement et un ricanement horrible certes mais teinté d'une joie sans nom, une joie qu'on pourrait qualifiée de mauvaise. En effet, le célèbre mage noir était content puisqu'il allait mettre fin à la vie de l'enfant qui un jour le tuera. L'ombre malveillante fit exploser la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la maison des Potter, ses ennemis qui l'avait défi par trois fois. Il entendit du bruit à l'étude et se dirigea vers ce bruit.

Du côté des enfants et de la jeune cracmol ...

* * *

 **Lorsque Rebecca** entendit la porte explosé, elle sut qu'il était là. Elle déposa Joseph dans le berceau. Et n'eut que le temps d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre des petits. La jeune cracmol commença à angoisser. Q'allait-elle faire? Elle était terrifiée et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle n'avait aucuns pouvoirs magiques lui permettant de se défendre elle et les jumeaux. Elle réussit à se maîtriser et elle était quelqu'un de courageux et elle allait défendre les jumeaux à n'importe quel prix. Elle avait été engagée pour veiller sur eux et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Le terrible mage noir détruisit la porte qui vola en éclats. Elle se mit devant le berceau des enfants. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle était la seule adulte, sans défense et sans magie. Il n'y avait aucune sortie à part l'endroit où se tenait la porte. Cependant, le mage noir se tenait devant.

Elle lui dit que s'il était venu tuer les enfants, il commettrait l'un des crimes les plus atroce et qu'il sera condamné à l'enfer pour l'éternité. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne le croyait pas capable de réaliser deux meurtres aussi cruels. Malheureusement, cette stratégie de survie ne fonctionna pas. Alors, elle fit la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa. Désespérée, elle supplia le sorcier d'épargner les enfants.

* * *

Du côté du mage noir...

 **Voldemort** ricana quand il vit la cracmol essayer de le convaincre de ne pas réaliser l'assassinat des deux bébés et de le supplier afin d'épargner les bambins. Il ricana d'un rire dénué de toutes émotions, un rire froid et noir qui n'indiquait que des choses lugubres. Il pointa sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de la mort : l _'ava kadavera_. Rebecca mourut directement et n'eut même pas le temps de souffrir.

* * *

Point de vue externe:

 **Voldemort** se dirigea ensuite vers les berceaux. Il se demanda par lequel de ces petits, il allait commercer. Mais il fût interrompu par les pleurs horribles d'un des deux bébés ( _Devinez lequel ..._ ), par Joseph. Voldemort se dit qu'une telle abomination ne devrait pas exister car il tuait ses pauvres oreilles innocentes ( _pas si innocentes que ça_ ).

Mais il fût attiré par l'autre berceau, celui où l'autre bébé le regardait calmement sans une once de peur. Il le regardait avec curiosité. Il sentit la puissance émettant du petit. Il le prit dans ses bras car il le captivait. La puissance magique du petit était phénoménale. Il sentit sa magie caresser celle du bambin. Il avait un effet apaisant sur lui. Le bébé était magnifique et il grandirait pour le devenir encore plus. Il n'avait toujours pas de consort et cet enfant sera parfois pour régner à ces côtés. Seulement en le regardant, il pouvait dire qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un de magnifique avec un pouvoir incommensurable. Il avait les cheveux noir ébène et des yeux d'un vert unique, un peau douce couleur pêche et les traits propres aux Blacks, après tout, il avait le sang de cette famille ténébreuse qui coulait dans ces veines. Il sera tout aussi aristocratique et ces ancêtres.

Il prit alors la décision de le prendre avec lui et de l'enlever pour être le prochain mage noir et de la préparer à devenir sa reine. Il le garda dans ses bras et jeta le sort sur son jumeau. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de formuler le sortilège de la mort qui allait mettre fin aux jours du petit. Le sortilège se dirigea vers Joseph mais un bouclier vert bleu se forma autour de lui et le protégea.

Le sort rebondit sur le bouclier et percuta Voldemort. En effet, le jeune Harrison avait protégé son jumeau. Le lien des jumeaux est là pour qu'un protège l'autre quand ce dernier est en danger. Mais, bientôt le lien se brisera à jamais.

Le petit Harrison tomba dans le berceau au côté de son frère, quant à Voldemort, il se désintégra en cendres et une partie de lui disparu mais une autre s'ancra en Harry quand le sort rebondit, il frappa Voldemort et le petit Harrison. Ce dernier mourut instantanément, mais pas pour longtemps.

Mais la Mort en avait décidé autrement et elle le ramena à la vie. La Mort donna une série de dons qu'il aura besoin dans son futur. Et elle qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant reconnu en lui celui qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Elle lui donna un peu de son sang et de sa magie pour en faire de lui son fils.

La marque du phénix portant une faux dans son bec symbolisait la renaissance et sa nouvelle descendance apparu au niveau de son cœur et que son noyau magique devient impénétrable, invisible et encore plus puissant. Cependant, à cause de la magie utilisée pour protéger son frère, son noyau devient épuisé ressemblant à celui d'un cracmol.

C'est à cause des trois magies bien différentes qui ont été pratiquées dans la chambre que le plafond s'écroula. Harry s'endormit épuisé à cause de la magie réalisé et par sa renaissance.

Tandis que Joseph pleura à chaudes larmes quand il fût blessé par un morceau du plafond. Le petit Joseph avait maintenant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, cicatrice visible contrairement à celle de son jumeau.

* * *

Une heure plus tard...

 **James et Lily** rentraient de la soirée des Londubat content et heureux. Mais quand ils virent que le plafond au-dessus des chambres des enfants s'était effondré et que la porte d'entrée avait été explosée, ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leurs enfants. L'horreur et la peur remplirent leurs esprits.

Une fois dans la chambre, un triste spectacle les attendait, Rebecca était étendue par terre morte et les débris du plafond était éparpillé partout comme sur le sol, sur les armoires, ... La tristesse les envahit Rebecca était une gentille fille serviable qui était toujours là pour aider les autres.

Ils devinèrent donc facilement que Voldemort était venu et qu'il avait été tué par sûrement Joseph, leur enfant chéri car il y avait la cape du mage noir et un gros tas de cendre devant un des berceaux. Cela ne pouvait être que leur aîné car leur cadet était en train de dormir. Le petit Joseph devient être tellement terrifié. Ils se précipitèrent en courant vers Joseph en pleurs. Ils l'examinèrent et ne virent qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ils supposèrent alors que leur tendre et aimé fils était le Survivant. ( _Hmmm...Hmmmm... quelle mauvaise supposition_ ). Après tout, comment aurait-il eu une telle cicatrice, elle devait être le résultat d'un mauvais sort que Voldemort avait jeté sur lui.

Ils ignorèrent Harry dans l'autre dormait, il n'a par conséquent pas été témoin de ce qui s'était déroulé dans la pièce. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice. Il n'était alors pas du tout le celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Pendant que Lily réconfortait Joseph dans ses bras. James se dirigea vers le feu de cheminée, lança la poudre de cheminette et dit Bureau d'Albus Dumbeldore et 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il passa sa tête dans la cheminé et hurla Albus, Sirius, Rémus, Peter... Voldemort a attaqué la maison. Venez vite...Il appela aussi les aurors pour arrêter Peter qui les avaient trahis.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard,** quatre personnes arrivèrent dans le salon des Potter, il y avait d'abord Albus puis Sirius puis Remus et enfin Peter tout tremblant. Ce dernier se fit arrêté tout de suite et emmené à Azkaban pour haute trahison. Après tout, Peter était le gardien du secret.

Ensuite, James salua ses 2 autres amis et Albus et les pria de le suivre. Il les emmena dans la chambre des enfants et leurs expliqua ce qui s'était déroulé selon eux. Il leur dit qu'il était rassuré que Joseph n'avait rien à part une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

* * *

Plus tard ...

\- Lily et James, vous devez vous séparer d'Harry! Joseph est l'élu. Sa cicatrice le prouve alors que celle de son jumeau doit être due soit à un maléfice ou soit à un débris du plafond, il y a même du sang dessus. Cela prouve ma théorie.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Albus. Il faut donner le maximum à Hadrian et lui donner tout notre amour. Et puis, Harry risque d'être jaloux. Il est déjà pourri gâté alors je ne l'imagine pas après. ( _C'est ça, mon œil James, t'es qu'un idiot, tout comme toi, Albus, espèce de vieux fou glucosé complètement givré de la cervelle. Tu devrais arrêter de manger des bonbons au citron car ton cerveau là, il gèle!)_ dit James sûr de lui et toujours aussi hautain. ( _Et il n'eut jamais aussi tord dans sa vie_ ). James ne pensait plus qu'au prestige que son fils pouvait lui apporter. Il aimait sa femme et son aîné. En effet, son cadet était une déception.

\- Vous n'avez pas raison. Je m'y oppose. On ne peut pas l'envoyer chez ma sœur. Je suis sûre qu'elle va le détester. Elle déteste la magie et tout ce qui se rapporte à notre monde. C'est mon fils et il va rester ici. Il est un enfantcalme et timide. Il ne risque pas de poser de problèmes. C'est mon fils et je l'aime Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas me l'enlever.

\- D'accord. Toutefois, je ne saurais m'occuper que d'un et Joseph est prioritaire. Il est celui qui a survécu. Dit James.

\- VOUS VOULEZ D'ABORD ABANDONNER HARRY ET PUIS, LILY TE CONVAINT DE LE GARDER, MAIS EN VOUS CONCENTRANT PRINCIPALEMENT SUR JOSEPH...VOUS DEVEZ LES ELEVER DE LA MEME MANIERE...VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAVORISER L'UN AU DETRIMENT DE L'AUTRE... JE NE VOUS RECONNAIS PLUS... crièrent Remus et Sirius en colère.

-Calmez-vous Lunard et Patmol. Dit James.

-NON, Cornedrue, c'est abominable si j'avais un enfant, jamais je ne ferais ça. dit Remus rageur.

\- Lunard. Tu la ferme maintenant. Tu n'as pas d'enfants nous si, alors c'est notre décision pas la tienne.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris Cornedrue. Mais sache qu'à l'avenir, tu n'auras plus le droit de m'adresser la parole et ne me considère même plus comme un ami ou une connaissance... Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es plus le même. Cria Remus sur le point de péter les plombs.

\- C'est ça Lunard et Sirius, au revoir. Dit James.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Remus leur tourna le dos et s'enfuit avec Sirius.

\- Ben débarras! Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. S'exclama Dumbeldore.

-Parfait! Mais s'il fait un pas de travers et qu'il blesse notre Joseph. Je le renie. Est-ce clair? S'exclama James.

\- Parfaitement clair. Et la prophétie l'indique clairement.

 _ **Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...**_

 _ **il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,**_

 _ **il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

 _ **et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal**_

 _ **mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...**_

 _ **et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre**_

 _ **car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...**_

 _ **Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres**_

 _ **sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...**_

 _ **Cependant son frère sera un obstacle et**_

 _ **le gênera dans ses missions ...**_

 _ **marqué par un phénix**_

 _ **et par la Mort, sera plus puissant**_

 _ **et plus rusé que l'élu...**_

 _ **Mais attention ne vous fier pas aux**_

 _ **apparences car elles sont trompeuses...**_

\- C'est pourquoi, j'ai raison qu'en à l'écartement de Harrison.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison Dumbeldore. S'exclama James.

Le destin d'Harry fût ainsi scellé.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Que va-t-il arriver à Harrison?_

 _Où ses parents vont-ils le confier?_

 _A la prochaine..._

 _N.B_ ( _ce qui est en italique, sont mes commentaires perso)_


	3. Chapter 3: Torture et départ

**Diclaimer:** **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter**

* * *

 _C'est la pratique de la torture_

 _qui permet de distinguer à coup sûr_

 _l'homme de l'animal._

 **Pierre Desproges**

* * *

Une terrible erreur

Chapitre 3 : Torture et départ

Quelques années plus tard…

 **Hadrian** se rappelle de tout, de tout depuis sa naissance. Il avait une mémoire photogénique, aussi appelé mémoire eidétique ou absolue. Il pouvait se rappeler tout ce qui s'était passé et dans les moindres détails. Il enregistrait les détails et informations puis les retenait et enfin il pouvait les utiliser. Il aurait préféré ne rien se rappeler, mais peut-être y avait-il une raison.

Il se sentait si méprisable et si sale. Il n'avait que six ans. Et pourtant, ses yeux verts étincelants s'étaient déjà éteints. La flamme, qui les habitaient avant le 31 Octobre 1981, avaient disparue après les traitements subis entre les mains de ses géniteurs.

Au départ tout allait bien, il était simplement ignoré parce que ses parents ne le remarquaient à cause de son caractère timide et calme. Puis lentement, ils l'oublièrent et s'occupèrent plus que de son frère aîné Joseph. Parfois, ils le reprochèrent d'être un mauvais garçon quand quelque chose arrivait. Joseph remettait systématiquement la faute sur son cadet, ce dernier était puni en conséquence. Cela ne s'est fait que s'aggraver. Les petits piques et punition ne firent que s'accumuler et à s'empirer.

Il finit par faire les tâches ménagères avec les elfes de maison.

Il finit par ne plus avoir de cadeaux ni de câlins ni d'embrassades.

Il finit d'être accusé de toutes les bêtises que faisaient son frère ainé.

Il finit par se trouver seul et isolé.

Il finit par se retrouver en manque d'amour.

Il finit par se demander qui il était vraiment.

Il finit par avoir des punitions physiques parce que ses parents finiront par perdre patiente.

Il finit enfermer par changer de chambre en passant d'une chambre à coucher simple à la cave.

Il finit par s'habituer à avoir mal.

Il finit par être torturé par des malédictions à cause de sa soi-disant non obéissance.

Il finit par ne plus vraiment grandir et à rester petit.

Il finit par se dire qu'il était vraiment un cracmol.

Il finit par se demander pourquoi il sentait une magie en lui, mais qu'elle lui était inaccessible.

Il finit par se dire que sa magie l'avait abandonné.

Il finit par sentir sa magie se déchirer lentement.

Il finit par se dire que l'homme était celui qui torture et qui était torturé.

Tout cela par ce qu'il n'était pas son frère et que Dumbeldore, quelques jours après l'attaque de Voldemort sur le cottage des Potter, l'avait déclaré cracmol. Il ne pourrait pas être aussi génial que son jumeau et il ne pourrait pas apporter prestige et célébrité à sa famille.

* * *

 **Attention scène avec descriptions de torture, abus d'enfants, viol, etc.**

 **Il** était traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Il faisait toutes les besognes même les plus dégradantes. Il s'occupait de la maison. Il faisait à manger. Il s'occupait du jardin, des animaux, des toilettes et des poubelles. Ses parents n'étaient jamais satisfaits de ce qu'il faisait. Ils lui donnaient toujours une liste de corvées à faire tellement longue qu'il était impossible de tous réaliser en une seule journée. A la fin, il était toujours puni car il n'avait jamais pu finir à temps.

S'il faisait quelque chose de mal, sa mère le giflait puis le punissait. Ensuite, son père le battait, tandis que son frère regardait en rigolant et en l'insultant. Ses punitions étaient de toutes sortes. Il n'avait qu'un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau par jour et s'il était puni, il n'était pas autorisé à manger pendant une semaine. Il avait la peau sur les os en raison de sa malnutrition. Il pouvait même compter ses côtes tellement il était squelettique.

S'il brûlait de la nourriture, sa mère mettait ses mains sur les plaques chauffantes, sur la poêle, ou encore elle mettait la casserole sur sa peau nue à un autre endroit que ses mains. Il était habitué maintenant aux brûlures. Sa peu n'était plus aussi sensible à la chaleur. Sa mère l'insultait également par tous les noms imaginables et lui affligeait une immense douleur morale.

Son père était le pire. Il le battait à main nue, avec des fouets ou avec un quelconque autre objet qui lui tombait sous la main. Il aimait aussi lui lancer des malédictions sombres pour le faire souffrir. Son père était particulièrement friand du doloris. Ses douleurs pouvaient être encore supportables, mais depuis aujourd'hui matin, son père utilisa une nouvelle forme de torture : le viol.

Il disait que c'était tout ce que méritaient un cracmol et un monstre comme lui. Son père prenait alors son pied en le prenant violemment. Il adorait voir son membre être engloutit dans son antre serrée. Il adorait le voir se débattre sous lui, crier et le supplier d'arrêter, mais son père continuait et finit par le briser totalement physiquement, mentalement et en créant des dommages irréversibles à son noyau magique, source de la magie des sorciers et des créatures magiques.

Tous ces traitements finirent par faire en sorte qu'il repousse sa magie. Brisé totalement, sa magie se divisa en deux, et un être dangereux fut créer "un obscurus". Sa magie enchaînée au manoir empêchait l'être en lui de l'utiliser pour se venger. Il était là en lui essayant de le réconforter. Il le sentait ronronner en lui prêt à sortir ses griffes pour le protéger. Il était le seul à avoir conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait voulu mourir, mais la Mort ne voulait pas de lui. Il se demandait qui voulait de lui à part un monstre comme lui. Il avait personne jusqu'ici, mais maintenant il avait son propre monstre.

* * *

 **Hadrian** se trouvait dans la cave, sa chambre. Couché sur le fine couverture sale, il sentait le froid du sol agresser son corps terriblement affaibli.

Il réfléchissait pour la millième fois à sa vie et à la raison pour laquelle il était encore était encore puni. Son frère, une sorte d'énorme baleineau, ressemblant à un cochon avait dit à ses parents que l'abomination avait détruit son balai. Cela n'était pas le cas, mais ça retombait encore sur lui. Il entendit soudainement quelqu'un descendre. Cela devait être son père qui venait le punir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux marron ouvrit la porte et rentra. Depuis ses trois ans, la cave fut sa chambre et sa prison. Ses parents devenus obsédé par la célébrité le méprisèrent car il était un cracmol selon eux, un enfant de sorcier sans aucun pouvoir magique et un enfant qui ne leur apporteraient aucune forme de célébrité.

\- _Alors sale monstre, il est tant de ta punition_. Il commença par frapper Harry dans le ventre surtout. Une volée de coup de pied et poings s'abattaient sur lui. Il essaya de se débattre, mais toutes ses années de malnutrition et d'abus ne le laissait avec une frêle corpulence. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre son géniteur. Il sentit un pic de douleur l'envahir. Il devinait qu'il avait des côtes cassées. Il toussa. Et du sang sortit de ses lèvres gercées par le froid humide du cachot. Il continua à le frapper partout. Harry se roula en position fœtale pour se protéger. Et les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir. Il fut frappé au visage et sa tête frappa le sol. Il continua à tousser et du sang coula sur son menton et cou pour venir tacher ses guenilles si on pouvait appeler ça des vêtements. Il commença à voir flou et la douleur n'aidant pas, il s'évanouit quelques secondes. Et il avait très certainement une commotion cérébrale.

\- _Enervate._ Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à t'évanouir le monstre. Il lança ensuite l'endoloris. Harry cria sous l'intensité de la douleur. Tous ses membres étaient en feu, il s'y était habitué au fil du temps, mais c'était pire s'il ne criait pas, alors il avait pris l'habitude de crier. Il avait mal à la gorge. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore perdu sa voix à force de hurler depuis des années. Il se tortilla au sol sous le sortilège impardonnable. On aurait pu croire que sous l'exposition du doloris, il aurait fini fou, mais l'être en lui l'empêchait. Après une demi-heure sous doloris, son père stoppa l'impardonnable. Il l'enchaîna au mur. Il ne cessa d'hurler de toutes ses forces. Et puis, son cher père décida de passer à la ceinture. Il l'abattit de toute ses forces sur son dos. Encore et encore ... Depuis bien longtemps, son dos en était imprégné et en gardait des cicatrices. Il hurla de douleur. S'en était trop. Il s'évanouit encore une fois.

Il revient à la conscience un peu plus tard quand il sentit que son père commença à le caresser d'une façon qu'un père ne devrait pas faire. Il plaqua ensuite Harry contre le mur et lécha sa joue puis sa boucha. Il l'embrassa de force et rentra sa langue dans la bouche de son fils. Harry eut envie de vomir à la sensation, de le mordre - mais il savait que si il le faisait ce serait encore pire - et se débattit encore plus, mais son père avait beaucoup de force. A cause du traitement qu'il subissait depuis trois ans, Harry, déjà de faible corpulence, devient un enfant maigre sans force. Il ne savait donc pas lutter contre son père qui avait beaucoup de force et son métier d'auror ne faisait que l'augmenter. Son père lui retira le maigre tissu qui le recouvrait. Harry put voir le regard sadique, lubrique, de convoitise et d'envie dans les yeux de son père. Ce dernier lui mordit le bras. Et Harry se débattit encore plus et il donna un coup dans le ventre de son violeur. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues amaigries.

\- _Sale petit pute. Tu vas me le payer._ Dit son père en colère.

\- _Fais ce qu'une sale salope de ton genre sait faire._ Il descendit la brayette de son pantalon et impatient, il sortit sa bite de celui-ci. Il lui tira les cheveux pour l'amener en face de son membre déjà bien érigé. Il rentra celle-ci dans sa petite bouche.

\- _Suce, ma pute. Je sais que tu adore ça._ Et il enfonça sa bite profondément jusqu'à le faire s'étouffer. Il recommença plusieurs fois en s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin et brutalement.

\- _Allez suce !_ Harry, terrifié, fit ce qu'on lui demanda de faire et suça. Il eut des haut-le-cœur et il versa des larmes comme à chaque fois. Son père grogna et poussa des gémissements de plaisir en l'appelant par tous les noms les plus dégradants possibles. Il ne cessait d'accélérer et tout en prenant son pli, il alla plus loin et plus fort dans la gorge de celui qui violait impitoyablement. Il enfonça soudainement d'un coup brusque, le fit sucer plus vite pour finalement jouir en le faisant avaler sa semence. Il l'obligea à tout avaler même si ça le rendait malade. Des râles de plaisir sortirent de la bouche de son père tandis que lui pleurait à chaudes larmes. La bite de son père reprit de la vigueur et grossit.

Il retourna son fils pour le pénétrer brutalement sans aucune préparation. Et une douleur imaginable le parcouru. Il se sentit déchiré et écartelé. Il se sentait sale et souillé à jamais. La douleur ne fit qu'augmenter. Il n'avait pas attendu pour qu'il s'y habitue, cela était trop doux pour un monstre comme lui. Les larmes coulèrent et inondèrent son visage sous l'immense douleur et humiliation qu'il subissait. Son violeur de père fit de longs va et vient très violents et brutaux en le lacérant et déchirant de l'intérieur. Il avait l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Il le pénétrait comme un animal et comme un animal, il détruisait sa proie tout en prenant un plaisir malsain.

\- _Arrêtez, arrêtez, s'il vous plait arrêter!_ continuait-il de supplier pour que cette horrible douleur cesse. Ca faisait tellement mal et il voulait que ça se finisse maintenant. Il ne pensait pas que son petit corps fragile ne puisse le supporter trop longtemps, mais son géniteur continuait en prenant son pied. Tout en le violant brutalement, il lacerait son corps marqué de tant de cicatrices et il le mordait jusqu'à sang sous l'afflux du plaisir.

\- _Sale pute, tais-toi, je sais que tu aimes prendre ma queue comme la sale erreur de la nature que tu es... tu n'es bon qu'à prendre des queues, hein. Dis-moi tu l'aimes hein, oh oui que tu l'aimes!_ dit-il en rigolant. Et ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il criait et pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales tandis que son violeur ne cessait de s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

\- _S'il-te plait tue moi!. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tue-moi ... s'il te plaît._ Il sanglotait et pleurait, il ne pouvait rien faire, il était pris au piège, nulle part où aller. " _ARRÊTEZ!_ " Il a crié. James le pénétra durement encore deux fois avant de se libérer dans un cri de jouissance. Cela semblait être une éternité avant que son père ne se retire de lui. Il sortit enfin de lui et quitta la pièce satisfait. Harrison quant à lui se sentait si sale et si misérable.

 **Fin de la scène avec descriptions de torture, abus d'enfants, viol, etc.**

* * *

Harry recula le plus loin possible jusque se trouver à nouveau contre le mur. Il rampa jusqu'à la couverture au sol lui servant de lit et s'endormit en sanglotant et pleurant. Il se roula en boule. Il espérait que la Mort voudrait de lui cette fois-ci, mais elle ne vient pas le chercher. Il pria de sortir de là tout en s'enfonçant dans son esprit pour diminuer la douleur.

A minuit, il eut une explosion magique qui détruisit la maison, les champs derrières et quelques maisons entourant le cottage de la famille des Potter. Malheureusement, ses parents et son jumeau ne se trouvait pas là. Ils étaient partis un peu plus tôt pour un bal au ministère.

Et il y avait un éclair de lumière blanche qui l'illumina et tout est devenu noir pour lui quand il sombra dans l'inconscient une seconde fois.

* * *

L'être en lui prit le contrôle pour le faire sortir de cet endroit. Cet être avait toujours été redouté par les sorciers. Il était rare que les sorciers développaient cet être sombre en eux. Le dernier était un certain Credence, tué par les aurors américains lors du règne de terreur de Grindelward, le mage noir qui a précédé Lord Voldemort. Depuis, aucun obscurus n'avait fit son apparition jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'être en Harrison le déposa dans une forêt cachée aux yeux des moldus et des sorciers.

* * *

Là, il allait commencer sa nouvelle vie où il pourrait guérir. La vengeance de l'élu allait pouvoir commencer et elle sera terrible. Ennemis de l'élu tremblez devant sa vengeance car elle n'épargnera aucun de ces ennemis. Prenez garde car l'engrenage a commencé.

* * *

 _~ Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?_

 _Pourquoi cet être protège-t-il harrison?_

 _Que va-t-il faire?_

 _Où l'a-t-il vraiment déposé?_

 _Pourquoi cette forêt?_

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus mes chapitres_

 _ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires,_

 _ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis.~_


	4. Chapter 4: Nouvelle famille

_Parfois,il faut continuer notre chemin_

 _sans certaines personnes._

 _Si elles sont vraiment destinées_

 _à être dans notre vie,_

 _elles nous rattraperont._

 **Sept'Hanou**

* * *

Une terrible erreur

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle famille

Quand Harry se réveilla. Il sentit quelques rayons de soleil lui caresser la peau. En effet, la lumière du soleil filtrait très peu à travers les arbres, cependant, ces immenses bois brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse et fantastique. Ils respiraient la pure magie. Il examina son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une magnifique forêt. Il y avait des plantes et fleurs étranges, dégagent une douce odeur. Certaines dégageaient une lumière bleutée, rosée ou orangée. Des lucioles volaient près de ces dernières.

Des abraxans broutaient un peu plus loin. Ces chevaux ailés étaient géants. Ils sont connus pour leurs forces prodigieuses. Des licornes se mêlaient au troupeau. D'elles se dégageaient puissance et beauté. Leurs pelages étaient d'un blanc pur. Elles étaient très élégantes.

Il y avait des hiboux et chouettes de toutes les sortes dans les arbres. Il vit des Démonzémerveille voler dans le ciel en groupe. Ces créatures étaient mi-chauve-souris et mi-papillon. Leurs yeux sont jeunes et leurs peurs bleue et verte. Ces animaux sont incroyables pour leurs capacités. Ils sont capables d'aspirer les souvenirs et leurs venins effacent les mauvais souvenirs.

Il sortit de ces pensées quand il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Il vit un serpent ailé à côté de lui. Il avait un corps serpentin, des ailes et deux pattes. Son corps était bleu tandis que ses ailes étaient mauves. Il avait plutôt l'air agressif. À quelques pas de lui se trouvait des œufs d'argent dont la coquille était d'apparence était constitué de l'argent le plus délicat et le plus pur. Cette créature avait la capacité de changer sa taille selon l'espace dans lequel il se trouve. Il devina facilement que c'était un Occamy.

Il avait lu sur cette créature dans un livre écrit par Norbert Dragonneau. Il avait pu lire les livres de la bibliothèque des Potter sans que ses parents le sachent. Il savait que si un jour il voudrait être libre et s'en sortir dans la vie, il devait avoir le plus de connaissances possible.

Il vit la mâchoire de l'Occamy près de son visage et il comprit ce que le serpent ailé sifflait.

- _L'homme a deux pattes s'est approché de ma progéniture. Et il ose me regarder dans les yeux. Il pourrait tuer mes œufs et je dois les défendre farouchement. Je vais…_

 _-Ne me manges pas s'il-vous-plaît madame l'Occamy. Je ne voulais pas faire du mal à votre progéniture. Dis-je effrayé._

 _\- Un haut parleur…. Comment t'appelles-tu enfant bipède._

 _\- Harrison… madame le serpent. Dis-je en pleurant._

 _\- Un nom commun pour un bipède spécial. Tu peux m'appeler Quetza, enfant._

 _\- D'accord Quetza._

 _\- Je sens le sang sur toi petit. Qui t'as fait ça, enfant ?_

 _\- Mes parents, Quetza. Je suis un monstre et ils ont essayé de détruire le monstre en moi._

 _\- Sèches tes larmes. Je vais t'emmener à mon maître. Il va te soigner et te donner une nouvelle famille. Tes parents ne te méritent pas. Un enfant est un cadeau. Ce n'est pas toi le monstre enfant, ce sont ceux qui t'ont fait du mal qui le sont. Un jour, tu m'amèneras à eux et je leur ferai comprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à sa propre progéniture. La progéniture est un cadeau enfant. On ne devrait pas lui faire du mal._

 _\- Merci Quetza. Tu es la première à me dire ça depuis longtemps. Je voulais également savoir qui était votre maître ?_

 _\- Le premier fourchelang._

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Tu le seras bientôt petit Harrison. Bientôt…_

Harrison suivit Quetza jusqu'à un troupeau de Gronian. Cette race de chevaux ailés était connue pour leur rapidité. Ils avaient un pelage gris et des yeux bleus.

Un des Gronian le laissa monter sur lui avec le serpent qui se rétrécit. Le cheval galopa et étendit ses ailes quelques secondes avant de prendre son envol. Il sentit un sentiment de liberté et d'inconscience le parcourir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf les sensations qu'ils ressentaient et qui parcouraient son corps blessé. Le vent lui lécha la peau et lui donna des frissons agréables.

Il put observer le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux d'enfant. Il s'émerveillait devant la beauté de ce qui voyait. Arrivé au milieu de la forêt, il vit un gigantesque manoir entouré de splendides jardins, de serres et d'un lac. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la beauté de l'endroit et ne trouvait pas ses mots tellement que c'était magnifique. Il en était ému. Le cheval atterrit devant les portes du manoir.

* * *

L'entrée qui permet d'accéder au domaine, située au bout d'une allée majestueuse. L'allée était constituée de divers bosquets d'ifs et statues. La porte d'entrée était encadrée de grandes fenêtres, ce qui rendait le vestibule lumineux. La porte en bois de chêne était en elle-même imposante. Des motifs enlacés y étaient sculpté dessus et des poignées représentant des serpents étaient également intégrées dans ces motifs sur la porte. À côté de la porte, des statues de serpent imposantes avec des yeux en pierres précieuses qui étaient des émeraudes gardaient l'entrée. Des rosiers rouges grimpant entouraient la porte et les statues. Le seuil était en marbre blanc comme les statues.

Les portent s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un homme dégageant un énorme pouvoir en sorti. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus glace également. Il était vêtu de vêtements verts élégants et respirant de richesse et noblesse. Il s'approcha de Harrison et le serpent ailé rampa jusqu'au sorcier et s'enroula autour des épaules de celui-ci. Il lui siffla quelques paroles et l'homme se tourna vers lui. Mais, Harrison épuisé et perdant toujours du sang s'évanouit.


	5. Chapter 5: Héméra

_Là où il y a de la lumière,_

 _il y a nécessairement de l'ombre,_

 _là où il y a de l'ombre,_

il y a nécessairement de la lumière.

 **Huraki Murakami**

* * *

Une terrible erreur

Chapitre 5 : Héméra

Dans une des chambres du manoir caché dans la forêt enchantée, un garçon de six ans dormait à poing fermé. La chambre baignait dans une douce lumière, la clarté d'un jour nouveau. Cette lumière caressait tendrement la peau de l'enfant endormi. La douce chaleur de cette lumière réconfortante entourait l'enfant contre l'obscurité de ce monde corrompu.

Les rayons composants cette lumière fusionnèrent pour former un être vivant. Une dame magnifique sans âge apparu soudainement dans la pièce. Sa peau blanche scintillait. Ses yeux doré et blanc se portèrent sur son petit protégé. Un halo d'une grande pureté entourait cette femme resplendissante. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Ses pieds nus touchant à peine le sol l'amena aux côtés de l'enfant chétif et pourtant si magnifique. Sa robe blanche frôlait le sol à chaque mouvement qu'elle réalisait. Ses cheveux blonds et dorés effleurèrent la peau douce de l'endormi.

La dame n'était guère une mortelle. Elle était une divinité primordiale oubliée par les mortels comme toutes autres divinités. Elle s'appelait Héméra. Elle était la fille du titan Chronos « divinité du Temps » et de Nyx « divinité primordiale de la Nuit ». Elle n'était pas seulement la Lumière Terrestre, mais également le Jour. Elle était tout l'opposé de sa mère Nyx. Là, où elle apportait le jour, Nyx amenait la nuit d'autre part. Elles s'opposaient, cependant elles se complétaient l'une l'autre. Elles ne pouvaient pas exister l'une sans l'autre. Si elle n'était pas née, le Terre serait toujours recouverte d'un voile d'obscurité. Il ferait nuit du matin au soir et inversement.

Elle avait un rôle important en tant que divinité de la Lumière. Elle devait éclairer les mortels dans les moments obscurs de leurs vies. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider Harrison avant. En effet, il avait un grand destin. Il était destiné à faire de grandes choses. Cet enfant était peut-être né de deux mortels, mais il avait été béni et créé par toutes les divinités. En effet, il était né de la magie pure par ces derniers et était très vite devenu l'enfant préféré de Magie et son héritier.

Elle posa ses mains sur l'enfant et enclencha les dons dissimulés au plus profond de lui. Toutefois, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle lui accorda sa protection et le don de maîtriser la lumière sous toutes ses formes ainsi que la Lumière céleste qui lui permettrait de pouvoir communiquer et supporter beaucoup plus facilement avec l'Obscurus en lui. Ces dons seront nécessaires à sa survie comme à sa fusion avec l'Obscurus plus tard. Effectivement, l'Obscurus était un être naturellement sombre, il est donc nécessaire qu'il ait un pouvoir lumineux pouvant équilibrer la nature de ces deux forces opposées.

Il était un fait que si l'enfant ne possédait pas une magie lumineuse s'équilibrant à la magie ténébreuse de l'être obscur, l'enfant ne vivra pas au-delà de 12 ans, même s'il y a des exceptions.

Une de ces exceptions était Credence Bellebosse, qui avait vécu jusqu'à vingt-trois an. Il est mort assassiné en 1926 à New-York par les aurors. Les personnes ont naturellement peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Cet enfant a vécu une vie presque semblable à celle d'Harrison. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas aussi cruelle que celle de l'enfant de six ans. Comme le petit Harrison, il a vécu sous-alimenté, malheureux et exploité avec une mère abusive dans son cas. Pour lui aussi, elle n'avait rien su faire. Cependant, elle ne permettra pas qu'il arrive à Harrison la même fin tragique. Elle savait que Harrison arriverait à cohabiter avec l'Obscurus.

Un enfant sorcier, ayant réprimé suite à un traumatisme ses pouvoirs magiques, a une certaine incapacité à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Une partie de ceux-ci créeront l'Obscurus, un être magique chaotique et dangereux. Il est possible qu'une symbiose se crée entre cet être et l'enfant, mais il était très rare voir impossible pour la plupart. Cette symbiose peut se créer quant les pouvoirs lumineux de l'enfant ( **P.S : ils sont dit lumineux car le noyau de l'enfant est neutre jusqu'à ces seize ans, où le noyau deviendra noir ou blanc en fonction de la nature des pouvoirs utilisés ou de l'héritage de créature magique** ) s'équilibrent et complètent ceux de l'Obscurus. Dès ce moment, l'Obscurus sera une sorte de seconde conscience aidant l'enfant. Il ne surgit que quand l'enfant est en danger ou qui le protège de quelque chose. Cet être aura une très grande maîtrise de lui-même et de ses pouvoirs. Il ne sera donc pas dangereux, enfin seulement pour ceux qui se sont pris à l'enfant qui l'abrite. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il s'en prenne à des innocents. Il ne détruit donc rien contrairement au moment où il est un être distinct de l'enfant qui l'abrite. Il ne sera donc plus rage, colère, haine et destruction. Il sera un être de protection.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et promit d'être toujours là pour Harrison. Il méritait toutes les joies et bonheurs du monde surtout après toutes les atrocités qu'il a vécu. Un enfant était un être pur et innocent. Il ne méritant par conséquent aucunement ce qu'il a subi. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas être là pour cet être si mignon, mais les lois étant les lois, elle n'avait pas pu intervenir. Néanmoins aujourd'hui était différent, elle s'était battue avec beaucoup d'autres divinités pour changer cette loi stupide qui interdit d'intervenir dans le monde magique. Et ils avaient finalement gagnés. Elle pourrait enfin veiller comme il le faut sur son précieux enfant. Elle en était en quelle que sorte la mère puisqu'elle l'a créé avec l'aide de toutes les autres divinités. Il était celui qui amènerait le monde magique à son ancienne gloire et qui aiderait les divinités à retrouver leur juste place. Il était leur élu, leur héritier el leur sauveur.

Elle posa un dernier regard sur son enfant Harrison et disparu en particules de lumière. Elle partit tout en promettant qu'elle l'aiderait à se venger de tous ceux qui ont fait et qui feront du mal à son précieux fils.

* * *

POV Harrison

Il se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin très confortable. Il se trouva minuscule dans ce gigantesque lit. Ce lit respirait de beauté et noblesse. Il était en bois de houx d'où descend un drapé argenté. Les draps étaient verts émeraudes. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il paniqua un moment avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués après sa première nuit reposante. Il avait fait des cauchemars, mais au lever du jour, il avait rêvé d'une femme magnifique qui avait fait disparaître ses cauchemars. Il s'assit dans son lit tout en serrant dans ses petites mains la couverture émeraude. Il sursauta soudainement quand il entendit un PLOP et qu'un petit être apparu dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6: Un réveil mouvementé

_"Réveille-toi chaque matin  
_

 _avec l'espoir que quelque chose_

 _de merveilleux se produira."_

 **Les plus beaux proverbes**

* * *

Une terrible erreur

Précédemment

 _Il se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin très confortable. Il se trouva minuscule dans ce gigantesque lit. Ce lit respirait de beauté et noblesse. Il était en bois de houx d'où descend un drapé argenté. Les draps étaient verts émeraudes. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il paniqua un moment avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués après sa première nuit reposante. Il avait fait des cauchemars, mais au lever du jour, il avait rêvé d'une femme magnifique qui avait fait disparaître ses cauchemars. Il s'assit dans son lit tout en serrant dans ses petites mains la couverture émeraude. Il sursauta soudainement quand il entendit un PLOP et qu'un petit être apparu dans la pièce._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un réveil mouvementé…

POV externe

Pendant ce temps, le meilleur ami de l'hôte de l'enfant fragile se mit à table. Déjeunant, il déchira la lettre que l'elfe de maison lui avait remise, il renversa la table, il jeta au sol deux coupes à boire dont il aimait particulièrement se servir. En effet, les nouvelles étaient très mauvaises. Sa candidature au club de duel magique des créatures magiques avait encore été refusée. Cela n'était guère étonnant vu qu'il était un homme impulsif et qu'il défiait en duel n'importe qui. Et les autres finissaient encore et toujours blessés. Ces derniers finissaient également toujours forts ridiculisés. Et oui, ce cher duelliste n'était guère tendre et était un immense blagueur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre le honte sur ses opposants. Il arrivait parfois que certains partaient en pleurant.

Ce duelliste d'exception ( _bien sûr selon lui_ ) était pour la plupart du temps vu comme une personne folle et comme un danger public malgré qu'il soit un maître en duel. Il aimait également foncer dans le tas en hurlant _(en criant des mots du genre de banzaiiii comme certains moldus, bien qu'il ne l'avourait jamais)_.

* * *

POV Daisy (l'elfe de maison)

Daisy, une elfe de maison remit alors à sa place la table et les deux coupes. Elle nettoya la table et puis disparu en un instant tout en soupirant désespéramment du comportement de l'ami du maître. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son maître pouvait le supporter. Cela restait un mystère complet pour elle. Elle se rendit dans les cuisines. Elle alla ensuite dire aux autres elfes de maison de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.

* * *

POV de l'hôte du jeune Harrison

Tandis que l'hôte brassait une potion très dangereuse et explosive dans son laboratoire de potions, celui-là n'était pas basé dans un cachot ou donjon comme cela était la coutume, mais dans une aile réservée aux potions et à la botanique qu'il avait spécialement fait construire pour lui.

Son chaudron en étain (modèle expert et taille 3) était placé sur un petit feu doux qui réchauffait la préparation du plus célèbre maître de potions au monde. La potion bouillonnait surement sous un œil vigilant de celui qui la préparait. Il coupa précautionneusement en lamelles le bubobulb. Il faisait abstraction de la forte odeur d'essence dégagée par le pus des pustules de cette plante tout en coupant. Celle-là avait des vertus magiques permettant de soigner toutes blessures irritantes.

Il les jeta dans le chaudron noir. Il ajouta, après avoir bien mélangé dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant trois minutes, du venin de scorpion dans la concoction de guérison.

Il refaisait un stock de potions de guérison. En effet, elles seront nécessaires car son abruti de meilleur ami avait encore vidé son stock. Il fit également des potions cicatrisantes pour son nouvel invité. Il en aurait bien besoin à la vue de son état.

Une fois la potion prête, il la versa dans plusieurs fioles en cristal. Il les déposa ensuite dans l'armoire à leur place après les avoir étiquées. Il rangea tout son matériel, nettoya tous ses ustensiles et puis, il sortit du laboratoire et se dirigea vers la salle à manger familiale pour y rejoindre son ami qui devient être en train de se remplir l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mangé autant et sans cesse.

Un fois rentré dans la salle, il vit son ami de toujours marcher furieusement dans toute la salle en pestant contre le club de duel magique des créatures magiques. Il soupira ( _dans sa tête bien sûr, il serait inconvenable si un sang pur comme lui le ferait à l'écoute de tous_ ). La demande de son ami a dû être encore refusée. Il devait s'y attendre. Après tout, il pouvait comprendre le club. Lui aussi, avait décliné ( _bien sûr très poliment_ ) quand il lui avait demandé. Il n'était pas un foutu Gryffondor stupide.

Il appela Daisy et demanda qu'elle aille réveiller leur invité. Et il se dirigea vers son ami pour lui dire de se calmer car il risquait de faire peur à l'enfant qui dormait à l'étage pour l'instant.

* * *

POV Daisy

Dans la pièce lumineuse et calme apparu l'elfe de maison. Elle était une petite créature avec de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris. Elle avait aussi des yeux acajou globuleux de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong ( _une sorte de jeu moldu avec une balle et une table, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'utilité de ce jeu pour les moldus_ ). Elle était vêtue d'une robe couleur sépia et ne portait aucunes chaussures, mais bien un bracelet montrant son appartenance à la famille du maître.

Elle rentra dans la chambre de l'invité du maître en transplanant. Elle sursauta quand l'enfant recula le plus loin possible d'elle comme il ne pouvait dans le grand lit à baldaquin. Il poussa un cri effrayé. Elle vit qu'il serrait dans ses petits poings les draps verts émeraude. Le dos de l'enfant était collé contre le dossier en houx du lit. Il tremblait. Des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. La couleur de pierres précieuses pour ce précieux enfant parlant la langue du maître.

* * *

POV Harrison

Quand Harrison s'était réveillé, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Ce n'était pas le manoir, ni la Cave. Il commença à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui afin de deviner où il était. Est-ce que son père avait-il appliqué ses menaces et l'avait vendu ? Visiblement pas vu la beauté des lieux.

Il se demandait bien chez qui il pouvait bien être. Il devient être dans une très riche famille de sang pur à la vue des décorations. Il vit le blason familial, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'où il l'avait vu ainsi que sa signification et appartenance. Les armoiries de cette famille étaient très élégantes et respiraient la richesse, le prestige et la puissance. C'était un serpent argenté sur un fond vert impérial. L'argenté et le vert devaient être les couleurs symboliques de cette famille comme le serpent. Ce dernier ressemblait fortement à la description d'un basilic. Le roi des serpents.

Il se demandait bien qui pourrait prendre un serpent pour animal totem. Les personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde, le détestait d'autant plus qu'il était fourchelang et donc qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses géniteurs avaient une sainte horreur de tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire et les serpents dont le fourchelang y étaient associés. Du coup, quand ils ont appris qu'il avait cette capacité magique. Les punitions et les abus n'ont fait que se multiplier et à devenir beaucoup plus sévères.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand l'elfe de maison lui dit d'aller retrouver le maître et son ami dans la salle à manger familier dans une demi-heure. Elle lui montra la salle de bain (gigantesque encore plus grande qu'une piscine olympique, mais quand même un peu plus petite qu'un terrain de football) et lui donna les information nécessaires pour se repérer dans le manoir. Elle disparu après toutes ses longues explications.

Il se déplaça craintivement jusqu'au bain immense. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce et tout est en marbre blanc, y compris la piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or entouraient la piscine tous ornées de pierres précieuses différentes. Les fenêtres étaient ornées de longs rideaux de lin blanc et une pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses étaient posée dans un coin. Un unique tableau entouré d'un cadre doré qui représente une sirène et un serpent de mer ornait le mur. Chaque robinet déversait diverses sortes de bains moussants ou de mélange d'eau. Il y avait, le robinet d'où s'écoulait des bulles roses et bleues de la taille d'un ballon de foot, un autre déversait une mousse d'un blanc de glace très épaisse, puis celui qui projettait des nuages pourpres au parfum entêtant qui flottaient à la surface, où encore celui au jet rebondissant sur l'eau en décrivant de grand arcs. Malgré la taille de la piscine, il fallait peu de temps pour la remplir.


	7. Chapter 7: Rencontre avec un house-elf

**Diclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter

* * *

 _Un pas en avant peut-être le début d'un long voyage._

* * *

 **Une terrible erreur**

Précédemment

 _Il se demandait bien qui pourrait prendre un serpent pour animal totem. Les personnes qui l'avaient mis au monde, le détestait d'autant plus qu'il était fourchelang et donc qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses géniteurs avaient une sainte horreur de tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire et les serpents dont le fourchelang y étaient associés. Du coup, quand ils ont appris qu'il avait cette capacité magique. Les punitions et les abus n'ont fait que se multiplier et à devenir beaucoup plus sévères._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une rencontre avec un elfe de maison…

POV Harrison

Il sursauta quand un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il entendit un PLOP et une petite créature apparut, c'était un elfe de maison. Il mesurait environ soixante-cinq centimètres de haut et était presque maigre sûrement dû un bon traitement de ses maîtres. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient plutôt grêles. Sa tête, surdimensionnée par rapport à leur corps, était dotée de grands yeux globuleux et d'oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris. Il trouvait très difficile, d'un point de vue physique, de différencier un mâle d'une femelle : bien que la voix d'un elfe mâle soit déjà grêle, celle encore plus aiguë d'une femelle est la seule chose qui permet de les différencier. Son nez était assez long et la couleur pâle de sa peau était verte. Cette petite créature maigrichonne était habillée de vêtements de bonnes qualités ce qui était très inhabituel, d'habitude les elfes de maisons ne s'habillaient que de vieux bouts de tissus tels que des vieilles serviettes ou taies d'oreilles usées, en signe de servitude. Lorsqu'ils étaient affranchis de leur maître, les elfes de maison sont libres de s'habiller différemment mais ne semblent pas avoir connaissance des convenances vestimentaires. Le maître de cette maisonnée devait être quelqu'un de compatissant et doté d'un certain respect envers les créatures magiques pour s'occuper ainsi de son elfe de maison.

Tandis qu'il le vit s'approcher de lui. Il recula le plus loin passible dans l'immense lit dans lequel il était assis. Il poussa un cri effrayé de peur que cet être le blesse comme l'avait fait sa propre famille jusqu'à ce que l'être sombre en lui réussit à briser de rage la barrière magique qui entourait la maison et qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Cet être sombre et redouté s'était rendormit en lui fatigué de l'effort fournit et craintif de blesser le corps fragile de son gardien qui n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il tremblait et sentit des larmes d'impuissantes couler sur ses joues amaigries à cause de toutes ces années de malnutritions. Il essaya de se calmer en prenant de grandes goulées d'air et expira lentement jusqu'à ce que ses battements de cœur reviennent à un rythme normal. Il essuya ses yeux avec les manches d'un pyjama qu'on a dû lui mettre après qu'il s'était endormi à son arrivée dans ce gigantesque manoir. Il ne portait plus ces haillons que ses géniteurs lui avaient affutés en guise de vêtements, après tout pour eux, il n'était qu'une montre inutile, ainsi qu'une erreur de la nature qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, ne servant qu'à ouvrir ses jambes et à s'occuper des tâches dégradantes dans leur maison. L'elfe de maison resta à sa place et commença à lui parler doucement.

« Bonjour, l'invité du maître est réveillé. Le maître a chargé Daisy de voir si le maître se sentait mieux et s'il voulait venir déjeuner auprès du maître. Cela fait très longtemps que Daisy n'avait pas vu un enfant au manoir. Oui, depuis la mort des enfants et des petits-enfants du maître. Le maître s'est reclus ici seul. Daisy est sûre… »

« Bon…bonjour Daisy. Je m'appelle Harrison. Tu pppou…ras reremercier ton maître de m'avoir acceuilli, maisss je dois repartirrr. Je ne dois pas resterrr ici. Je n'ai ai pas ma place ici… parce queee… »

« Le petit Harrison ne doit pas dire cela. Le maître est très heureux que vous soyez là. Vous êtes le bienvenu dans la demeure du maître. Si vous voulez partir, vous pourrez, mais vous devez d'abord guérir de toutes vos blessures. Et puis vous devez avoir faim. Vous avez la peau sur les os. Allez suivez-moi. » Son ventre gargouilla et il rougit d'embarras.

« D'accord. Merciii. C'est gentil, je pense que mon ventreee à parler ppourr moi. Êtes-vous sûre que je ne dérangerai pas votre maître ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Le maitre attendait avec impatience que vous vous réveillez. Il avait plein de choses à vous dire et avec lesquelles il voulait discuter avec vous. Il vous attend pour le déjeuner dans le salon de Tiberius. Je vais vous y conduire. »

Je la remerciai. Sortit du lit prudemment afin de ne pas rouvrir mes blessures. Je sentis la froideur du sol fatouiller ma plante des pieds. Elle me donna des petites pantoufles avec de la fourrure toute douce dedans. Je les mis et la suivit prudemment. On traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta puis descendit quelques escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant le salon où son maître m'attendait.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais admiré toutes ces peintures et sculptures magiques ainsi que les portraits de sorciers et sorcières qui avaient dû appartenir à la famille de mon hôte ou représentant des sujets variés comme des animaux, des natures mortes, des personnes ayant hérité de leur héritage de créature comme des veelas, des elfes, des vampires, des nymphes, des sirènes, des nekos ou encore des loups-garous et mêmes des créatures magiques comme des centaures, des lilliputiens, etc. Il pouvait les voir bouger, passer d'un tableau à un autre et il y en avait même qui le saluait. L'art de faire de tel portrait était gardé secret. La seule chose connue par rapport à sa fabrication était que l'artiste sorcier utilisait naturellement des enchantements pour s'assurer que la peinture serait capable de bouger de la manière habituelle. Normalement, ces portraits n'étaient que des représentations des sujets vivants vus par l'artiste, mais les plus puissants peintres sorciers étaient capables de leur permettre d'interagir avec le monde vivant afin que leurs connaissances puissent ensuite être partagées à travers les siècles avec leurs successeurs.

* * *

 _~Ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu?_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _Comment va se passer la rencontre avec cet hôte mystérieux?_

 _Une idée..._

 _Laissez des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir._

 _Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus mes chapitres ainsi que ceux_

 _qui m'ont laissé des jolis commentaires, ajoutés à leurs favoris ou suivis._

 _Pour plus d'histoires sur le couple HP/TR/TJ/LV ou_

 _sur d'autres histoires tout simplement,_

 _n'hésitez pas à visiter mon profil_

 _et à lire mes autres histoires et mes traduction~_


End file.
